


Entre copas y confesiones

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Johnlock, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: La resolución de un caso en un club da como resultado una fuerte discusión entre Sherlock y John, lo que ocasiona que el detective se desahogue en un pub con quien menos se hubiera imaginado.</p><p>El tema que me tocó desarrollar fue “Gigolós/Prostitución/Strippers”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre copas y confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece éstos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna (y maravillosa debo agregar) de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa para el rally “The game in on!” del foro I am Sherlocked, para el maravilloso equipo “El sabueso de Baskerville”.

Sherlock le había pedido a John que se encontraran en un club de strippers, trabajaba en el caso de un asesino de bailarines exóticos y estaba seguro que ahí lo encontraría esa noche.

John tropezó con el detective en la entrada, éste le pidió que se sentara en una mesa en particular, lo único que tenía que hacer era estar atento a cualquier actitud sospechosa, sin decirle nada más dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo, John se fue a sentar al lugar que su amigo le había indicado aún confuso.

Una hora más tarde y ya empezándose a desesperar porque el detective no aparecía y sin saber exactamente que era lo que tenía que buscar las luces bajaron de tonalidad, dejando iluminado en su totalidad el escenario, vio desfilar a algunos chicos y chicas nada que llamara su atención en realidad, hasta el final, a John casi se le salen los ojos al ver salir al escenario a su compañero de aventuras enfundado en un pantalón de piel entallado que definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación al tal grado que sabía no traía ropa interior, sus redondeados glúteos le hacían imposible apartar la vista del escenario, se presentaba con el cabello húmedo, descalzo y sin camisa con una mascada azul en el cuello. Los movimientos sugerentes del detective habían logra despertar cierta parte del cuerpo del doctor quien no tenía ni idea de que su amigo pudiera bailar de esa manera, era increíblemente erótico, suave y elegante, John se sentía completamente hipnotizado ante la escena que estaba presenciando, ese movimiento de caderas lo estaban volviendo loco olvidando el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí.

Casi a punto de terminar la canción un hombre se acercó al filo del escenario, el detective se hincó y le sonrió de tal manera que John sintió una mezcla de fascinación, lujuria y celos. Tomando la mascada que traía en el cuello Sherlock continuó con su erótico movimiento invitando al hombre que tenía enfrente a tocarlo, éste sin perder el tiempo acarició todo aquello que tenía a la mano, al termino de su baile el pelinegro se levantó con la intención de alejarse pero el hombre con quien había coqueteado le pidió que lo acompañara a su mesa, después de un rato Sherlock se metió al baño con aquel sujeto, John se sentía indignado e iracundo, ¿para que le había pedido que fuera? ¿Solo para ver como otro obtenía lo que él tanto anhelaba? Estaba por irse cuando vio pasar a Greg y un grupo de cinco policías, John entró con ellos al baño, el tipo estaba golpeado y amarrado al lavabo, después de que todos se fueran Sherlock y John riñeron por lo que acababa de suceder, el detective le aseguraba que todo había sido por el caso en el que estaban trabajando y que si le había pedido que fuera era por si las cosas se salían de control, el rubio aseguraba que éste había disfrutado de las caricias del criminal. 

Sherlock fue a cambiarse dejando a John en el salón, cuando se encontró con él nuevamente el rubio estaba flirteando con una mesera, sabía cuanto molestaba eso a su compañero así que no perdió la oportunidad de vengarse pues sospechaba que éste había disfrutado de la escena que le había montado hacía unos minutos, Sherlock se sentó en una mesa con cara de pocos amigos y sin apartar la vista del doctor, después de unos momentos en los que consideró que ya había sido suficiente tomó al rubio del brazo y lo sacó del lugar, no dijeron ninguna palabra durante su camino a casa, pero al entrar en ésta los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, así que ahí estaba Sherlock caminando en la noche por las calles sin rumbo fijo, cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado al Soho así que decidió entrar al primer pub que encontró, caminó rumbo a la barra y pidió un whisky.

— ¿Sherlock? –un hombre ebrio sentado a su lado acababa de reconocer su voz.

— ¿Moriarty? –el detective lo vio sorprendido.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a tu doctorcito? 

— No es asunto tuyo –James rió en voz baja.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

— Mira quien habla, además John y yo no somos pareja.

— Por supuesto que lo son ¿a quien tratas de engañar?

— No sabes de lo que estás hablando, además estás borracho.

— Es raro verte sin John…..¿Tienen problemas en la cama? Te puedo dar unos tips que harán que tu precioso doctor descubra nuevas constelaciones.

— John tuvo una cita con una de sus estúpidas amigas –dijo con rencor el detective– y ya te dije que no somos pareja.

— ¡¿De verdad tú y él nada!? –dijo con sorpresa James, sin contestar Sherlock volteó a ver a otro lado en signo de incomodidad.

— Ustedes dos son un par de obtusos, no sé que están esperando, Seb y yo jurábamos que ya se habían acostado, se va a sorprender mucho cuando le cuente que aún no lo han hecho.

— Estas diciendo muchas tonterías.

Sherlock lanzó un bufido y pidió otro whisky.

Después de varios whiskies ambos hombres intercambiaron con amargura sus experiencias en la escuela, al ser unos genios siempre les había sido difícil encajar y hacer amigos, cada uno lo había tomado de diferente manera; Sherlock aislándose y James vengándose de todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a meterse con él, los dos coincidieron que la cosa hubiera sido muy diferente si se hubieran conocido en ese tiempo, no estaban completamente seguros de que pudieran haber sido amigos pero al menos se hubieran mantenido constantemente distraídos. Poco después y ya más entrados en copas empezaron las quejas y elogios de sus respectivos compañeros.

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó y este contestó de forma inmediata al notar que se trataba de John, quien se había preocupado al llegar al 221B y no encontrar al detective, era ya pasada la media noche y no tenía noticias de él.

— Hola John –contestó el detective con dificultad.

— ¿Sherlock estás tomado? –pocas veces John había visto o escuchado a su amigo en semejante estado.

— No, bueno tal vez un poco –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Es John? Pásamelo –dijo James extendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Quién está contigo?

— Mi amigo James Moriarty.

— Deja de bromear Sherlock ¿con quien estás?

— Pásamelo necesito unos consejos.

Sin más Sherlock le pasó el celular al criminal.

— Hola John.

— ¿Quién habla?

— Estoy ofendido, nos dejamos de ver una temporada y de pronto ya me olvidaste, me gusta pensar que soy inolvidable.

— ¿Moriarty? –grito John sin poder creerlo– ¿Qué haces con Sherlock, en dónde lo tienes, que le haz hecho?

— Oye tu doctor es algo paranoico –volteó James a hablar con el detective quien asintió con la cabeza– no le he hecho nada nos encontramos en un pub y estamos teniendo una sana y amena conversación, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes razón Sherlock las mujeres lo están volviendo lento –el detective nuevamente asintió con un suspiro de resignación– ¿también como que es algo idiota no crees?

— ¡Ey! Tranquilo, que será un idiota, pero es mi idiota. 

— Oigan sigo en la línea ¿saben? 

— Es verdad, mira John te lo voy a explicar lento para que me entiendas.

— A diferencia de lo que piensas no soy ningún tonto –contestó el rubio ofendido.

— Esta bien, entonces escúchame Seb y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión en la tarde porque según él me la paso hablando de Sherlock y dice que parezco más interesado en tu novio que en él.

— Sherlock no es mi novio.

— A si se me olvidaba que ustedes aún nada de nada, cosa que me parece ridícula por cierto, pero el asunto es que no sé como contentar a mi tigre y tú tienes mucha experiencia en relaciones de pareja, así que necesito que me aconsejes.

John suspiró dándose por vencido, y aún sin poder creer lo inverosímil de la situación, Moriarty se escuchaba alcoholizado y desesperado, no conocía Sebastián como para saber que era lo que le gustaba así que basado en su instinto y en lo que le pudo sacar a James le aconsejó lo mejor que pudo para que éste se reconciliara con su novio.

— Y si no quieres volver a tener problemas de esa índole deja de enfocarte solo en Sherlock, y entiendo un poco a Seb ya que Sherlock también se la pasa hablando de ti.

— ¿En serio? –dijo James riendo– es bueno saber que el interés no es unilateral.

— No está interesado en ti románticamente –al menos esperaba que no fuera así– ¿si lo sabes verdad?

— Tranquilo doctor lo sé, nuestro mutuo interés es de otro tipo, pero me agrada saber que tienes celos de mi.

— Eso es absurdo –contestó John con una risa molesta.

— No, no lo es y deja ya de perder el tiempo y de una vez por todas dile a Sherly lo que sientes.

— ¿Sherly?

Moriarty continuó hablando sin dar importancia a la interrupción de John.

— Ustedes dos están perdiendo valioso tiempo, bien podrían estar acurrucándose el uno con el otro en lugar de teniendo ridículos pleitos.

— Estas borracho.

— Borrachos y niños siempre dicen la verdad.

— Sherlock no siente las cosas de esa manera –dijo al fin John con un suspiro.

— Sherlock esta loco por ti nada más hace falta escucharlo hablar, olvida que soy tu enemigo, en estos momentos soy alguien que estima a Sherlock, porque aunque no lo creas lo estimo y a ti también un poco, así que escucha mi consejo y sincerate con él no te va a rechazar te lo aseguro, sean felices que de hacerles la vida imposible y destruirlos me encargaré yo.

John se quedó meditando lo que el psicópata acababa de decir y tras unos segundos de silencio James volvió a hablar.

— Y te sugeriría que vinieras por Sherlock porque se acaba de quedar dormido en la barra y yo no me voy a propasar pero no puedo decir lo mismo del tipo que está a su lado y lo ve como si se tratara de un jugoso filete.

En ese momento escuchó que el criminal estaba discutiendo con alguien.

— ¿James está todo bien?

— Un tipo le estaba tocando el trasero a Sherlock, así que apúrate que yo tampoco estoy en las mejores condiciones como para cuidarlo.

John llegó a los pocos minutos encontrando a Sherlock con el rostro recargado en la barra perdidamente dormido y James a su lado con uno de sus brazos rodeando la espalda del detective, al llegar junto a ellos carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar.

— Hola John, solo estaba cuidando a Sherlock –dijo éste con los ojos a medio cerrar mientras bajaba el brazo. 

John suspiró y con cariño despertó al detective quien sonrió al verlo, como pudo se puso de pie y jaló a James, ambos hombres caminaron con torpeza rumbo a la salida, John los metió en el taxi que lo había llevado, James no quería que supieran donde vivía así que el carro primero llegó a la calle de Baker y después al domicilio que Moriarty le indicó.

Una vez dentro del departamento John ayudó a Sherlock a desvestirse, quedando solo en boxers y metiéndolo en la cama, entre murmullos el detective se disculpaba con John por su comportamiento del día anterior, este le acarició la cabeza y salió de su habitación, parecía absurdo que hubiera recibido consejos del criminal consultor, pero por esa ocasión pensaba hacerle caso, estaba decidido a hablar con Sherlock al día siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias al maravilloso equipo con el que me tocó trabajar; Mellark Newman, MyMindPalace221b y VnikLord, son lo máximo chicas las adoro.


End file.
